Tick Tock Time Bomb
by Severed Sanity
Summary: Due to yaoi theme: Rated T and up. Collection of ZKxJH drabbles or whatnot. Don't like them together, don't read. :3
1. Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist nor do I make any claims otherwise. I merely write the characters from the anime/manga into my own slice of their world. Everything I write is AU for the most part unless otherwise stated.  
Never understood a disclaimer in a FANFICTION. If it's written by a FAN then I believe it's obvious that the person writing isn't the OWNER. But hey! Disclaimers are good things to have I suppose. 

**Author's Note:** This first piece is set in first person. I make no claims that I am grammatically correct in anything I write. I'm fairly sure I've made more than one or two mistakes. But they are mine to make. I do not have a beta so these are just getting the spellcheck look over before I post them. You've been warned. 

Morning

_"Will you ever love me?"  
"I. . . I don't know how."  
"That's okay, I can teach you."_

The day was warm and the winds brought the scent of the freshly picked flowers from the little greenery just down the street wafting into the open window of our home. I awoke to that scent and your fingers gliding along my bare back. The touch was light and not meant to wake but there I lay, lazily drinking in the morning's rays filtering in from behind the fluttering curtains of the open window. I could have lain there forever and reveled in your caress and not have been bothered about wasting my time away in bed while the rest of the world moved around us.

All too soon you realized I was awake and withdrew your hand. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would, especially when your hand slipped around my waist and pulled me flush with your naked frame. Your breath tickles the back of my neck before warm supple lips press against the base then skim across my shoulder. I close my eyes and lean into your lips with a sigh ushering from my throat. This moment is precious and I want nothing more than to savor it for all that it's worth for I know all too soon you'll pull away and leave me alone in the covers.

But the moment I've been dreading never comes. I'm still tucked against your chest and your lips are still working their way along my shoulder, back towards my neck. This confuses me and I wanted to ask why you've stayed. You never stay. But….but I'm afraid that if I question, you'll leave me like you always have before. Would you toy with me after so long? Knowing you for who you are; you might and I fear that you are.

"I'm not going anywhere Two-tone." You breath against the hallow of my neck before kissing it gently. "You're a better teacher than you give yourself credit for."

I turn to look at you over my shoulder, confused and you just give me a light smirk. I had almost worked my thoughts out when you make my entire mind blank out with your next words.

"I love you."

I'm no longer worried about going to work today. . .

End Part One: Morning


	2. Half Empty

**Disclaimer:** Would I be writing this as fanfiction if I owned the rights to the characters?

**Author's note:** I've been invaded by the fluff bunny. . .someone shoot it! Still very AU! >3

Half Empty

"You have got to be kidding me!" The taller man growled as deft fingers finished lacing his boots. He had been so intent on starting at the other man that he didn't notice how harshly he'd tied the knots. They would be hell to get out of later. . .and he didn't fancy going out to buy new laces again.

The blonde, for the most part, had been rather calm with giving the news and even remained so at the outburst. Honestly, he'd grown use to the little things setting the alchemist off. Usually it took more than simple words to get this type of reaction but what he'd told him was a bit much, even for him and he was the one being forced into the situation at hand.

Jean took another moment before slumping against the wall, hands in his pockets to keep from reaching for his smokes. "Unfortunately the military doesn't kid, so in this case neither am I."

"It's stupid for one and below you for another. What the hell is Flame thinking sending you there!"

That drew a grimace from Havoc. He failed to mention how he managed to make his commanding officer a bit mad just that morning. . .heh, details. "He's thinking that someone from his unit needs to attend to these matters and I'm the best option. I've got combat time under my belt so there's little worry over my safety. It's just a small civil dispute between the regions."

"Then why doesn't the bastard go himself?" Came the angry retort, though the words didn't hold any real malice towards the recipient.

"Because he has more important things to attend to here in Central. But if you ask me it's just political bullshit to keep the Colonel from gaining more favor than he already has." He had to reign in his temper and his suspicions for now. There was no sense in getting himself worked up before he had to leave. There were things to. . .and things to prepare for if he was wrong. Jean turned towards the bed to finish his packing, leaving a very pissed alchemist to stare at the unbroken blue of his uniform's back.

Long, lean arms moved under his own, pushing his hands aside from their task. The warmth of Kimblee's body pressed flush with his own and soon pushed him almost fully face down onto the mattress. At the last second the alchemist's hands pulled at Havoc's arms, twisting him around so his back was what hit the covers. The raven haired man didn't stop moving until he was fully on top of him.

"You're going to be gone two damn weeks." His breath tickled the inside of Jean's ear causing the shorter of the two to shiver slightly. "And I've only got you for six more hours. Best start making the most of them."

End Part Two: Half Empty


	3. Attention

**Disclaimer:** They always said I could achieve anything I desired if I worked hard towards my goals. .. what they didn't tell me was my goals had to be original. xD Don't own them or FMA.

**Author's Note:** I'm being killed by fluff...but I swear it won't last much longer! beats it with a stick These two have beautiful angst damn it! But I must wade through this sudden bit of happy-fluff-muggin junk first. >--

Attention

He couldn't help but stare at the man emerging from the shower. Naked, dripping, and unguarded. It was so rare to see the stern, dangerous amber eyed man as anything less than what he projected to the rest of the world. But here, in this moment, he was just a man. He wasn't the feared Crimson Alchemist, he wasn't a killer on the run; he was just Zolf. Tall, tired, and dripping all over the floor. He looked so fragile.

His frame had always been small, he was thin to a fault. It had worried Jean during their first months together just how small the man truly was. He never seemed to gain any kind of good weight. Sure there was muscle but there was no _weight_ behind it. Now was no better, the man was still thin even if he had knotted muscles along every inch of him. He may be a scary bastard with his clothes on and eyes flashing death and destruction but. . .well Jean couldn't help but see the delicate creature Kimblee was without the protection the material afforded him.

Havoc leaned against the bathroom's doorframe, crossing his arms over his bare chest, as he watched the alchemist grab a towel and start to dry off. Zolf's back was to him so he didn't have to worry about being discovered at the moment. Which was good since he wanted to enjoy watching the long black strands drip down the pale tan back.

All too soon the serenity of the moment will be broken if he doesn't make his way across the floor, wrap his arms around the still damp waist, and lick his way through the water at the man's neck. It'll work like it always has and he'll draw Kimblee's need for guard away for a few more hours.

He's so fragile. Jean has to keep him close to make sure he doesn't crack.

End Part Three: Attention


	4. Hell

**Disclaimer:** If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction...because it would be canon:3

**Author's Note:** Merfle is a WORD as well as an EMOTION. Because that is how I feel and express it into words. YAY for randomness.

Hell

It was his weakness, his sin. The forbidden reached out to him and he took hold of it as if it were his lifeline. He crumbled and gave himself over to it's darkness and didn't look back. It took him in and gave him what he desired and never let go.

Years passed and he still held on, never letting go. It was wrong, immoral, corrupt and he still held firm. He wasn't strong enough to let go. Neither was the darkness, no matter what the man said. Yes...just a man. Dangerous, cruel, and unforgiving but still only a man. One that couldn't push him away even if what he was saying was true. They were too far gone to be apart.

"I could wrap my hands around your neck and it would all be over in seconds and you'd still believed I loved you." Kimblee spat venomously from across the room, gazing out across the fields that surrounded the small cottage he and his lover shared.

Havoc merely stubbed the dying embers of his cigarette into the ashtray, watching the gentle rise and fall of the other man's chest. He'd heard something similar since the first embrace during the war. Always the same argument and always the same result. He still willingly pressed into the alchemist's embrace and in turn he lived to do it again. 

He danced with the devil on the sands of Ishbal and the devil followed him home.

End Part Four: Hell


	5. Purity

**Disclaimer:** Angst would go up ten fold, happy endings would never happen, and Alphonse would be forever scarred by his memories.

**Author's Note:** This does NOT follow true canon. This is just something that was in my head. Please keep that in mind when you read it. I may rewrite it at some point to actually fit into canon just to have a little something closer in relation to the anime. . .maybe. That said:  
This is just something that NEEDED to be written. It spoke to me damn it. LISTEN to what it says? xD Yes, the words speak to me. eerie music And the best news ever? My **ANGST** is back.

Purity

Back to where it all started. Thought I'd never return here again. Never wanted to; if truth be known I never wanted to come to this damned desert city in the first place. None of us did. Okay, some of the more ruthless warmongers did, but not us regular Joes and Janes. We didn't want war; we didn't want to have to kill to serve. I know I didn't, but it was my duty, my job. So I was a killer for the all mighty military.

I suppose I shouldn't complain much as I walk the streets of the ruined city. I wasn't really in the thick of things until the end dredges. That was the only perk of being a sniper. Never too close to the action. Just close enough to get the job done. Didn't matter the target, they were all taken down one bullet at a time. Sometimes. . .sometimes I wonder if I really was the lucky one. Being so far from the carnage that makes up war somehow desensitized me to the horror of what I was really doing at the time. Even now I can't really appreciate what I've done nor feel the kind of guilt that I should. I'm depraved.

You, on the other hand, were right here. In the thick of things and laughing all the while. I knew you then. Don't forget who shared your bedroll more than once on those frozen desert nights. You enjoyed the war. You couldn't get enough of the destruction, the death. One more body going up in smoke clutched in your palms, just one more kill. It was never enough, you always wanted more. And this place provided it for you. Long days of scorching heats that made even the bullets sweat you were down here, in this, looking for your next victim and laughing. Always laughing. Condescending fucker that you were, always laughing.

Finally I see it, your body. Yeah, you're still here. We never thought we'd make it out of here alive yet we both did. Of course I didn't know you were still alive until after you escaped, but you survived. Did you know I actually smiled that day? I know I always smile in the face of adversity but. . .I smiled for you. I'm smiling now as well. It's twisted but I'm both glad and heartbroken that you're dead. You broke my damn heart. Bastard. And in your honor I'll even say it exploded and spread to the four winds.

Your body's still here. Pale as death and devoid of life's blood. It's all seeped into the dirt by now. But you're still here. Death doesn't bother me anymore. Never has actually. . .and you're decomposing body doesn't either. You're still here. You broke my heart and I can't help but feel warmth spread through me that you're still here. Well, looks like I lied. You've still got blood seeping from your mouth and some drying into your uniform front. The last bits of you drying away in the desert wind.

Maybe I'm more twisted than you were, but I can't help but pull you upwards as I bend down and give you one last parting kiss. I expected the foul stench of your death to fill my nose or maybe the flies that buzzed around the entire place to be swarming your face. . .I didn't expect soft lips and the lingering taste that had always been you to greet me. You broke my heart.

I came here looking for absolution. I hope you've found yours.

End Part 5: Purity


	6. Office Space

**Disclaimer:** Kimblee wouldn't have died so horribly easy if FMA was mine. 

**Author's Note:** What can I say….I'm slow in updating.

Office Space

The only sound in the room was their mingled harsh breathing. He felt weary and boneless, slipping from the still quivering body slick with sweat, saliva, and other bodily fluids. He watched the rapid rise and fall of his lover's chest for a moment before leaning, more slumping, towards it to lap at the splattered creamy mess.

"You are taking this a bit far, aren't you?" A drowsy garbled voice asked above his head as a trembling hand tangled into the loose mass of black hair trailing and matting against his skin.

Kimblee looked up with half lidded amber eyes, smirking. "Not really."

"Oh really?" A slight tug on the inky hair had the taller man inching over his body following the hand. "You sneak into the building, hide in my office, lock the door, then proceed to screw me on top of my very nice desk for hours on end. You don't find that a bit extreme?"

He wasn't fooled by the aggravated voice or the harsh treatment to his scalp. Not when a hardened mass was currently stabbing him in the stomach. That earned the blonde an arched brow and a chuckle when a faint pink hue danced across already flushed cheeks. He leaned up as far as he could stretch to give the man a salty kiss. The pleased purr that spilled over Jean's lips was all he needed. He slipped back into the well prepared passage with a grunt and licked his way into the familiar mouth.

He was willing to take the risk.

End Part Six: Office Space


	7. Crave

**Discalimer:** Amazed I still need one of these things...Don't own, don't sue...don't care. 3

**Author's Note:** gotta love AUness. . .first for Jean too! wo0t...

Crave

At first it was the slight trembling that set in after just one day of abstinence. Uncontrollable spasms that hit him at the most inopportune times, like when he was handing in a report to Mustang or shooting the shit with Breda and the boys. His hands would shake and he'd get terribly jittery then they'd all give him an awkward concerned look. It was unnerving to say the least. But it was fine; he could get over it with a few cigarettes and some coffee.

Day three brought on the light anxiety. He was constantly worried about the most inane things imaginable. Did he leave the stove on? Was there enough kibble for the kitten? Did he change the litter before he left? Stupid, unimportant things that shouldn't have been given a second thought after he walked to the garage to pick up his car. But they were there, lingering on the edges of his mind….because they were trying to keep him from thinking about the real cause of these attacks on his nerves.

The worst of all the constant hindrances arrived on the sixth day. He'd just left the office to make a routine run to the supply depot then to the gun range. He decided to walk since his list of things to restock wasn't very large and most of it was just to be ordered and shipped later anyways. Besides, he wanted to spend his lunch hour at the range. He found that unloading a clip or two did wonders for his tension. There was a light touch of something at his neck, he swept his fingers up to bat away whatever it was but found nothing. He shrugged it off, but it persisted. It'd go away from an hour at the most before presence was back again. Gawds it almost felt like. . . He needed a cigarette.

He didn't really understand what was happening to him until the night of the eighth and final day. Somehow the simple solution slipped his mind until he was told the problem, even referenced a medical book. The textbooks would have told him everything he needed to know about what was wrong with him if he'd bothered to flip open one.

"**ad·dic·tion  
n.  
Habitual psychological and physiological dependence on a substance or practice beyond one's voluntary control.**"

"Page 187 of the Medical Journal via the local library. I'm surprised you didn't think to check with at least the pharmacist in which you go to for your eye drops. He could have set you straight or pointed you to this book." An amused voice whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Shut the hell up. Like I'd ask my that old coot about with something like that. I thought I was going insane. . .didn't want to share." A groggy voice answered back hastily.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one with this problem." The dark haired man offered back almost silently while his hand drew a lazy pattern on the blonde's naked chest.

"I. Hate. You. DAMNIT!"

"I know. Now let the doctor give you your medicine. You're feeling a bit shaky."

End Part Seven: Crave


End file.
